The Leave
by TwilightSagaLover
Summary: Disclaimer What if when Edward told Bella he was leaving she totally freaked out? What if the moment Edward told her he didn't love her she turned into a brand new person? Well, Edward is gone.The old Bella is gone.Originally titled The Best Thing One Sho
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight.  
**

**I had wrote this story a while back but I got so behind that I forgot how I was gonna write this story. So I just made it as a one shot but if you want more your wish will be granted. **

**So on with it . . .**

The Leave

"Can we go for a walk?", he said. He has been acting really weird with me.

"Of coarse." I said

We walked into the woods by the house. Just a little bit into the woods we stopped. Some walk.

"What did you want to talk about?" I said

"Bella, We are leaving." He said

"What?Why?Can't we wait a little longer?"

"No. Carlisle is barely passing thirty."

Wait. Something doesn't sound and why is he looking like that.

"When you say we you mean-"I said before being interrupted.t

"My family and myself." He said with his eyes very cold.

"So you don't want me to come with you? You don't love me?"

"No." he said very cold.

"I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without anymore interference from me. It will be as if I never existed." He smiled gently. "Don't worry. You're human—your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind."

I was suddenly filled with rage.

"**SO NOW YOU WANT ME BE FORGET EVERYTHING WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH! ALL THE TIMES WE SPENT TOGETHER! YOU'RE LYING EDWARD AND I CAN SEE IT IN YOUR EYES!"**

"What are you talking about I'm not lying."

**"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM.I'M NO STUPID EDWARD."**

"I'm sorry but I cant keep pretending like I love you when I don'"

What is he talking about we spent loving summer together and now hes saying that he don't love you.

We'll see about that.

"Fine leave and don't evem think about coming back. When you open your pretty topaz eyes you're realize what you've lost and im already gonna be gone. Dont say it was like you never excist because how can I ever forget you with this!"

I held up my hand where james bit me.

Edward eyes were wide with the words that just came out of my mouth. I coidn't believe it either but he just made so godamn mad.

"Good bye Edward Cullen. Don't say you never asked for this. You're gonna regret every bit of what you just did." I said

By now there already tears rolling down my eyes. I walked over to Edward and gave the most passionate kiss I ever gave him and with I that I left. Just like that the love of my life was gone... forever.

Or so I thought.

**So what did you think did you like it. I made Bella a little more tougher than usual if you don't mind. Should I continue?  
**


	2. Author's Note

**Hey just wanted to say my poll is up for you to decide rather you want me to continue my story or write a new one. See you later.**

**TwilightSagaLover**


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Saga Books.**

**OK You asked for it and now I'm going give it to you. So the results were to continue the story. Some of you asked for me to right another story . Well ... I thought about it and decided that once I get this story up and going then I will consider writing another a story.**

**P.S. I know my grammar is horrible please just bare with me!**

**Anyway here is the next chapter . . .**

It has been a week since _Edward_ left. I wince as I say his name. Though it is hard for me to say his name, I have to say it. I will _not_ let him ruin my life . I know its gonna be hard for me to move on but I'm not just gonna sit here and mope around. I've already done all of that the first two days he left.

I've been thinking for a while and I've decided that its time for me to burst out of my little shell and take a little break. So with that said I'm going to talk to Charlie about going to Phoenix for a while a month to be the most to just relax and figure things out of what I'm going to do from here on then.

Back to reality, Charlie should be home soon so I should start dinner. Well I have already marinated the steaks that I had put in the refrigerator yesterday so I should put that on. Then I will steam so vegetables and make scalloped potatoes.

I walked down stairs and took the steaks out of the refrigerator and put them in a baking pan and put it in the oven and I began making dinner. About thirty minutes later I heard the front door open.

"Bells, I'm home." I heard Charlie call. I heard the clank of his boots as he took them off.

"Hey dad! I'm in the kitchen. Dinner should be ready in five minutes." I hollered back

"K sweety" he replied " Take your time."

So I set the table and fixed mine and Charlie's plate and called him for dinner.

"Dad, dinners ready." I called

Charlie came and sat at the table and we began to eat.

"Bells you never fail to impress me on your cooking,Bells, this is delicious." Charlie exclaimed

"Thanks you dad" I replied

"So.... " Charlie began.

Oh boy here it comes. Charlie been a little worried about me since Edward left . He thinks that I'm going to break down at any minute now, but I say that is not going to happen.

"So ...." I said

"How have you been holding up after all that has happen." He finally said

"I think I am going to be okay." I replied coolly

"Ok ... Look I know I haven't been really good in this particular area but I know what you are going through and if need someone to talk to I'm always here for you." He said warmhearted. By then there was already a tear coming down my face.

"Oh dad I will thank you." I practically yelled and jumped up and hugged him. That took him by surprise. I sat back down we continued to eat .

"Oh and dad there is something I want to talk to you about." I said

"What is it Bells." He replied and I think saw tinge of panic in his eyes.

"Well, I was thinking about going to visit mom for a little while, but don't panic I'm not staying I just want a little break thats it." I replied hopefully

" Is that what you really want?" He questioned.

" Yes" I responded.

"Well if that is what you really want ok." He said defeated.

"Thank you and I won't be gone long just for a little while." I stated

"You welcome Bells, I'm going to watch some T.V." replied and got up, his plate in the sink and left out.

Maybe this can work.

* * *

**So what do you think. Please Review it will keep me writing. If you have any suggestion please tell me.**


End file.
